digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon (Fusion)
Shoutmon is one of the main characters in Digimon Xros Wars. He is the founder of Taiki Kudou's Xros Heart army, and his goal is to become king of the Digital World with Taiki's help. Shoutmon can DigiXros with other Digimon to reach stronger forms, and can digivolve normally as well. Appearance Shoutmon appears as a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. Description Shoutmon is the main protector of the Village of Smiles, but he is heavily damaged during battle. Near death, he calls out for anyone who can aid him, and Taiki is the first to respond. When Shoutmon saves them from a falling van, Taiki agrees to help him out, and Shoutmon rests in his new Xros Loader. When MadLeomon attacks the humans with an army, Shoutmon appears with his allies Ballistamon, Starmon, and the Pickmons. Unfortunately, MadLeomon absorbs his allies to become Armed MadLeomon and proceeds to wipe the floor of his opponents, but Taiki uses Digi-Xros to first merge Shoutmon and Ballistamon into an incomplete Shoutmon X3 and then Shoutmon, Starmon, and the Pickmons into Shoutmon + Star Sword, who defeats Armed MadLeomon. Shoutmon then explains to the confused humans that they are in the Digital World and that Taiki would become their General. However, after learning that Taiki intends to return home, Shoutmon pulls out all the stops in order to prevent it. He says that he wants to become the Digimon King, but Taiki rejects this dream because he thinks that Shoutmon wants it for himself. He does come to the rescue to protect the humans when MadLeomon appears again with an Orochimon. MadLeomon merged with Orochimon into MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) and then analyzes that Shoutmon is fast but has no tactical ability, so he beats down both him and Ballistamon. Shoutmon then reveals that he wants to be the Digimon King to protect his village, so Taiki has no regrets in aiding him now. Taiki DigiXroses Shoutmon and Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2 who, with the help of Starmon and the Pickmons, defeats MadLeomon. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. * Soul Crusher: Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. * Rowdy Rocker: Wields its mic as in bōjutsu. Other Forms OmegaShoutmon OmegaShoutmon is Shoutmon's digivolved form. In this form, Shoutmon is considerably more powerful than any of his DigiXrosed forms. Attacks * : Changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Beat Slash': Changes his feet into blades by filling them with the passion of his fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. *'Heavy Metal Vulcan': Converts the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that he fires from his chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps his opponents away from his comrades. DigiXros Forms Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed